


courage is stored in the toes

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Multi, Post-Canon, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During a game of truth or dare, Dia makes the mistake of picking dare and learns more than she ever wanted to know about her own sexual proclivities.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous, Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	courage is stored in the toes

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all probably know who this is but I'm trying to bother acting like I have a sense of shame so here we are!
> 
> Posted for day 6 of a Halloween prompt list, with the prompt "Test of Courage."

Truth or dare, they said.

It’ll be fun, they said.

“I’ll have you two know that I have never done a single thing with either of you that I haven’t come to regret eventually.”

“And what about the time we talked you into trying anal-”

“I SAID what I SAID, Kanan-san,” Dia spat in reply.

Truthfully, she had little ground to stand on at the current moment, on her knees in front of two women who looked _entirely_ too smug at her current predicament.

“You agreed to this, babe,” Mari crooned as she took off her boots one by one, wiggling her toes around inside her pristine white socks. “I hope you’re not planning on backing out.”

“I _said_ that I refused to show you my search history. That’s a far cry from this!”

“And we weren’t supposed to let you back out,” Kanan replied humoredly, “but, well…”

“We’re just that generous,” Mari finished for her in that sickeningly perfect way they always seemed to finish each other’s sentences. “Which is saying something considering how badly I want to know what kind of porn you were looking for. NozoEli porn again, I bet?”

Why was Dia dating these two again?

“I have done NO SUCH THING. I mean, is this really what you call generosity? Making me resort to something so… so… _depraved?_ ”

“Babe, it’s just a bit of toe-sucking,” Kanan said in an attempt to reassure her. “That was probably what Nozomi and Eli were doing anyways,” she muttered under her breath with a stifled laugh. Dia shot her a glare made of pure cyanide, but said nothing.

“Be lucky Kanan didn’t insist on it, my dear,” Mari chimed in as she flung off the second sock, revealing two pristinely manicured feet dangling off the foot of the bed. On the side, she clicked a stopwatch that began counting down from the three minute mark. “She doesn’t have feet this pretty, don’t you agree?”

Dia wretched.

“I will do this because I agreed to it, but I won’t like it.”

“I don’t know, Dia, you said that about the anal too.”

“Shut the fuck up, Kanan-san.”

With an indignant look at Mari’s feet, Dia decided at last to swallow what little remained of her pride after four years in a relationship with Kanan and Mari and bent forward, pressing her face into the sole of Mari’s foot. A shudder passed through her body as she planted a kiss on the ball of the big toe, letting her lips rest there for a second until at last they pulled away. She looked up to Mari, who wore a shit-eating grin the likes of which Dia had never seen before.

Which was really saying something.

“I hope that isn’t it, Dia dear,” Mari chided lightly. “I expect you to put on a show for us.”

Dia just turned to Kanan, who was sat nearby staring. In her hands she nursed a cold beer.

“And what about you? Are you just going to sit there staring?”

Kanan grinned. “Yeah, it’s kind of hot.”

“Christ, you’re both beyond redemption,” Dia muttered with a long sigh. She returned her lips to Mari’s sole, planting a small trail of kisses all over its surface. Mari began giggling, but Dia could easily make out the smallest hints of arousal mixed in with the laughter.

She hardly knew what a proper _“foot worshipping session,”_ as Kanan and Mari so eloquently phrased it, entailed - but she did know that perhaps some variety was in order. She kissed a trail back up to the end of Mari’s foot, coming face to face with her soft, impossibly dainty toes. Mari angled her foot downward in response, letting Dia bare witness to the impeccable purple manicure she’d had done only yesterday.

“Make sure they’re clean, won’t you?” Mari asked rather smugly, a cheshire smile crossing her face.

Dia didn’t deign to reply, hardly intent on granting her girlfriends any more satisfaction than she already was. Instead she took Mari’s pinky toe between her lips, hesitantly suckling at it until she drew forth a single, solitary breath of a moan from Mari’s own lips. Despite herself, she smiled at the knowledge that she’d drawn forth such a reaction with so little effort. Mari’s next toe came in quick succession, until Dia was making a point to soak them all with her saliva, breath hot against Mari’s skin. She found herself getting much more into it than she’d expected, entranced first by how much pleasure Mari drew from the act - and then by the realization of how _depraved_ this was, servicing a part of Mari’s body that she loathed herself for drawing pleasure from.

Evidently, it seemed as though Mari had begun to catch onto her increasing enthusiasm as well.

“You really like this, don’t you? You’re one to talk about depravity, my dear,” she jeered as she pushed the sole of her foot against Dia, rubbing it across her face in an act of pure condescension.

“Oh, she’s getting hard,” Kanan chimed in, less to make fun of Dia and more to show her general amusement with the absurdity of the situation at hand. Her own tight-clad foot reached between Dia’s legs, stroking at Dia’s erection through her slacks lazily. Dia reeled, moaning into Mari’s foot as she felt herself pleasured. Lost in the pure physical high of the moment, she renewed her efforts, alternating between suckling on Mari’s toes and kissing her foot all over. Eventually her hand got in on the action as well, cradling Mari’s foot with a reverence that rarely came through outside the physical bounds of their bedroom.

Kanan seemed to approve of Dia’s enthusiasm and worked Dia’s erection much more actively than she had been previously. Her foot moved up and down its length, applying just enough pressure to drive Dia wild, even through the thick fabric of both her pants and panties.

She felt herself getting closer and closer to _something,_ lost in the sick thrill of worshipping Mari’s feet and having her own body pleasured by Kanan’s. Yet before the coil could wind tightly enough, she heard a ding far off the distance. Dazed and listless in her mind, Dia didn’t even think to cease her affections - that was, until both Mari and Kanan moved away in a single, coordinated motion.

“And we’re all done!” Mari shouted enthusiastically. She let out a cute little cheer, pumping her fist up into the air as if Dia had just finished running her first marathon rather than sucking on her girlfriend’s toes like some disgusting fetishist.

“Good thing you don’t have to pretend to be into that anymore, right Dia?” Kanan said, giving Dia a hearty slap on the back for good measure as she got up, stretching her arms up in the air. “Another round or two before we head to the party? We should probably leave time to put our costumes on.”

Dia was left gawking, face ghastly white as she realized she’d been thoroughly played. Her erection strained against her pants, taunting her with a newfound sexual revelation she desperately wished she could go back to being blissfully unaware of.

“Right, yeah. The party,” Dia spoke absently, mind hazy and still reeling.

“Don’t worry Dia,” Mari replied with a coy wink. “I won’t tell anyone. You’ve proved your courage plenty.”

Well, at least Dia still had two rounds left to devise her revenge.


End file.
